Phantom of the Sohma
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: What if all the Furuba characters were Phantom people?
1. Chapter 1

**HALLOS! Yes, I love Furuba, especially Hatsuharu (oxen rock!). I had this idea when I was swimming laps for swim team. Pathetic, I know, but 200s give me freedom to think a lot. Here's my new story, Kyo of the Opera!**

Characters:

Phantom: Kyo

Christine: Tohru

Raoul: Yuki

Meg: Uotani

Madame Giry: Hanajima

Firmin: Shigure

Andre: Hatori

Carlotta: Rin

Piangi: Hatsuharu

Former Owner of the Opera: Ritsu

Josef Bouke: Akito

Dancers: Momiji, Kagura

Opera Singers: Kazuma, Ayame, Hiro, Kureno

SCENE ONE:

Yuki watched as the gentleman across from him purchased the skulls from an opera long ago. He didn't care which one. He had the nurse raise her hand for the poster, and was again thanked for his generosity. He cared nothing for the thanks, he just wanted a relic of the past to cling to.

"Lot 665, a music box with a monkey on top. Still working, it was found deep in the labyrinth below the opera house. Do I hear 20 francs?"

The nurse raised her hand. A woman across the way, who looked quite familiar to Yuki, bid 25. The price got higher until the lady stopped at 35. Yuki collected the box, which played the sweet melody that reminded him of that night so long ago. Now he knew the identity of the woman before him: Arisa Uotani, an old friend from the opera house.

"Lot 666, a chandelier in pieces. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier that was involved in the disaster. Some of you remember the strange affair that led up to this disaster. Perhaps we can frighten away ghosts, with a little light. Gentlemen."

The cover was lifted off the chandelier, and the memories swept back into Yuki's mind. A haunting melody, and the past he'd tried to forget, all came flooding back. Soon, it was as if the cobwebs disappeared, and the ceiling repaired. The opera house looked new again, as it had in it's glory days. He looked at the now lit stage, and saw a familiar sight: Rin singing her heart out. He became an audience, watching as the story took place.

* * *

><p>Ritsu ran onto the stage, tugging behind him two unfamiliar men. "And this is our cast for Hannibal, which we are performing tonight."<p>

"Seems rather imperfect, don't you think?" The taller man said.

"I'M SORRY I REALIZE THAT THEY HAVE NO TALENT I WILL CANCEL THE PERFORMANCE IMMEDIATELY!" Ritsu screamed.

"I kid, I kid, the performance is impecable." The man smiled.

"Shigure, do not torture poor Ritsu. He's showing us around so we can run this place."

"Hatori, he's leaving soon. I have to tease him while I can."

"No, you don't. Ritsu, the whole place looks amazing. And the performance is better than the original."

Ritsu smiled. "Thank you, Haa-san. Allow me to introduce our singers." Ritsu pointed to Kimi. "This is Kimi, our leading soprano for many seasons. Next to her is Hatsuharu, he is our lead tenor. These are our choruses, and..."

Madame Hanajima ran onto the stage. She banged the cage she used to signal her dancers, giving them all a fright. "Monseiur Ritsu, my dancers can't be interrupted, they need to dance the whole opera through, without distraction."

"I'M SORRY I RUINED THE REHEARSAL! I MUST MAKE AMENDS! I DEMAND DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" He fell to the floor. "STRIKE ME DOWN!"

"Never mind, continue to show the new owners around." She stuck out her hand. "Saki Hanajima, ballet instructor here at the Opera Populaire."

"Shigure and Hatori Sohma." The Hatori said.

Shigure went over to Rin. "Signora, your performance in the recent opera was amazing! Could you, perhaps, treat us to a private rendition of the aria you will be singing later tonight?"

"If-a my managers command." She smiled, went to the front of the stage, and sang. Thinking quickly, so that Rin wouldn't get all the attention, Hanajima sent out her dancers, telling them that this was a chance to show just how important the ballet was to an opera.

The introduction was playing, so the dancers practiced. A young girl with brown hair stumbled in her toe shoes, causing the line of dancers to collapse.

"Tohru Honda! Why are you messing up so much today?"

"I'm sorry, Madame, I was working a late shift last night."

"Don't let your outside life affect your performance! I can kick you out of this show faster than you can eat an onigiri!"

Shigure went over to talk to Hanajima privately. "Honda, you say? Surely no relation to the famous gang leader."

"Her only child. Orphaned in the past year, when her mother died in an accident." As she finished her sentence, a backdrop fell from the ceiling and landed right on Rin.

"Signora!" The new managers shouted, running over to lift the backdrop and free poor Rin.

Of course, Rin was already swearing in Italian, so the few who spoke the language flinched at her cries. As soon as she was upright, Shigure tried to calm her.

"Signora, these things do happen."

"For the past three years 'these things do 'appen.'" She points a finger at Ritsu. "And didda you stopa them from 'appening? NO!"

"I'M SORRY I SHOULD HAVE NEVER ALLOWED THE BACKDROPS THEY ONLY HURT PEOPLE!"

Rin now pointing an accusatory finger at Shigure and Hatori. "And you two! You are as bad as 'im!" The men looked sheepish.

"'These things do 'appen?' Well, until you stopa these things from happening, This thing does not 'appen!" She screamed at her assistants. They all ran out.

Hatsuharu followed, with a disgusted, "Amateurs."

"Akito! Why did you drop that scene on the Signora?"

The dark head poked from the backdrop. "I wasn't at my post! But there's no one there! Or if there is, it must be a ghost." The man smiled evilly, and went back to his duties.

"Why are you retiring Ritsu?"

"For my health." He checked his watch. "I'M GOING TO MISS MY BOAT! I WILL MAKE THEM LATE!" Ritsu ran off.

As soon as he had finished, Hanajima came over with a letter. "I have a letter, monsieur, from the opera ghost."

"Huh?" Shigure was surprised.

"He welcomes you to his opera house..."

"HIS opera house?"

"...and reminds you his salary is due."

"Salary?"

"Monsieur Ritsu gave him 20,000 francs a month."

"20,000?"

"Perhaps you can afford more? With the Prince as a new sponsor?"

Chatter came from the cast came. The prince was held in the highest esteem. No one imagined he would sponsor such a thing.

"Madame, I had planned to make that news public at the gala tonight, which we will not be having, since we've lost our star!"

Gasps of horror sounded as they explained that there was no understudy.

"Tohru Honda could sing it, sir." Hanajima called from the side. The whole stage went silent, except for Tohru, who gave a loud, "Eh?"

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly."

"She has been learning from a great teacher."

"Who?"

Tohru spoke up. "I don't know his name, Monsieur."

"Let her sing for you. She is well taught."

Tohru was led to the front of the stage. The music for the aria sounded, and she started to sing.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm having a little Writer's Block. For those of you who have lived in a cave until now (no offense to the flock) this is a thing where no matter how hard you try, words won't go onto the page. Hence, I have dwelt on this problem, and found the source to be a lack of direction. So, I need you to review with the response to this question: Should I take a more traditional route with the Phantom side, or alter the endings, romances, and such as to fit Furuba? Please reply ASAP. All support is appreciated!**

**-Little Miss Spaz-  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the number of reviews was pathetic. I know a ton of people have me on Author Alert. There is no excuse for this. I guess I'll take my own sweet time writing.**

**I realized Kisa was left out. I'M SORRY! She'll be another dancer, so we're even now.  
><strong>

** Okay, here's chapter two!**

Tohru was going to be sick. Her nerves were about to snap. She had no clue who the heck was teaching her, but she hoped that the hours of effort would pay off.

From the looks on the new managers' faces, she was either bombing the whole audition, or singing better than Isuzu-san. Knowing Rin's expertise, she believed it was the former.

It wasn't stage-fright. Heck, she'd been performing for YEARS. Her mother wouldn't let her quit the dance program.

"I didn't stick with it, and always regretted giving up. Promise me you'll dance until you're twenty." Tohru had kept the promise, and here she was. A pretty good dancer, if she got enough sleep.

The notes of the song were easy. The lyrics were easy to pronounce. It wasn't as though there was choreography to master. Then why did it feel like she was climbing a cliff?

Finishing the notes, she turned to her managers.

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT! A NEW STAR IS BORN!" Shigure was yelling louder than Ritsu-san.

"Fit her for the costume. Get the musicians used to hearing it sung in the correct key. We have five hours, let's go go go!" Hanajima was already hurrying people along.

A few hours later, Tohru was singing the aria in front of a large croud. Little did she know, Prince Yuki was watching her from his box with great interest.

_Do I know her from somewhere? Perhaps a previous performance. What did the program say her name was? Tohru Honda... HONDA-SAN!_ He hurried out of the box to get to the dressing room area as the curtain fell.

* * *

><p>"Honda-san! Honda-san!" The crowd was following her from the gala.<p>

"GO AWAY!" Arisa yelled, and the crowd ran away in fear. "Mother, what of the cool down for the dancers?"

"Help Tohru for a second. I will start them. I expect you down there in a few minutes." Hanajima left.

"So, Tohru, who is your teacher?"

"Like I said before, I don't know."

"Ooh, he's your secret lover, isn't he? He teaches you in exchange for a little fun, right?"

"EH? N-no! That's not it at all!" Tohru was frantic.

"Kidding. Who do you THINK it is? A singer?"

Tohru sighed. "An angel."

"Huh?"

"Mom told me when I was little that an angel of music would watch over me as long as I never hated music. After she died, and I came to live here, I heard a voice in my dreams, telling me it would be okay. And every time I visited the temple, he was there."

"Angels aren't real, honey. But it's still a good story. Well, I'm getting tororo soba with Kureno. I'll see you later!" Arisa ran out, as Hanajima came back in.

"Good performance tonight, Tohru. He is pleased with you." She handed Tohru a flower, a cherry blossom if Tohru assumed correctly. Tohru's face paled as Hanajima exited.

Tohru sat and began to pull out the jeweled hairpins. As she did, a quiet, gentle voice spoke from behind her.

"Tohru-kun, did you forget to turn off the bathwater you were running? We don't want to flood the house." Tohru spun, and there was Yuki, her childhood friend.

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru bowed, just like they had in their younger days.

"Hahaha!" Yuki's unique laugh rang out.

"It's so good to see you again."

"Yes. It is."

"You sang beautifully."

"Thank you! I owe it all to my angel..."

"Ah, yes, the angel of music. I remember. And now, we go get dinner!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Yuki, I mean- I couldn't possibly..."

"I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready to go!" Yuki left.

"Yuki! Things have changed!" But he didn't hear her cries. Or if he did, he ignored it.

**Review, so I can do my Honors Geometry homework in peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You people are no help! I gotta know who she's gonna choose! THINK! The Phantom Kyo, or the Prince Yuki? Review or PM with an answer, because this is gonna change the ending SO MUCH.**

Tohru sighed. Maybe the Teacher wouldn't come tonight. She continued to brush out her hair, and grabbed her bathrobe to wear to her room, where she would change into a suitable dress.

As she finished the know, she heard a whoosh of air. The candles lighting the room went dark. A sense of mystery filled the air. Fearing for her life, Tohru ran to the door. Is was locked from the outside.

"Who was that?" A voice came down from above.

"A childhood friend of mine. Prince Yuki." Tohru knew that the Teacher would know if she lied.

"Stay away from him. He has no appreciation for music. He patrons the arts, yet he knows nothing of REAL music."

"The music that comes from hurt and joy." Tohru remember the conversations of the previous years.

"Yes."

"Teacher," Tohru asked, "may I be so bold as to ask if I might...see you?"

A small laugh, not mocking, but gentle, came down. "Look in the mirror. In your image, you can see me."

Tohru looked in the mirror. At first, only her face showed. Then, slowly, another face came into light. It was... A young man. Maybe her age. With calculating eyes and bright orange hair. She felt a pang of memories about her mother. This was definitely her angel of music, promised to her by her mother.

The angel reached out his hand. Tohru took it without hesitation. Walking through the mirror, she followed her teacher and angel down a corridor she'd never seen before.

"Tohru? Are you in there?" Yuki shouted from the hall. She didn't hear him. Her ears were only for the angel.

"Tohru? What's going on? Are you okay? Tohru? TOHRU!"

Forgetting the world behind her, she walked down the passageway, hand in hand with the angel.

* * *

><p>They had a quick lesson. Some simple notes. They sang from a stairwell, from a horse, from a boat. The whole time, she never took her eyes off of him.<p>

Finally, they reached a gate. It rose, and curtains lifted, to reveal a dwelling place. Clothes were in one corner, a bed in the other. In the middle, though, was nothing but sheet music, miniatures of the sets the opera house used, and a small organ. How no one knew of this place was a mystery. It was the most fascinating place in the whole world.

Climbing out of the boat, the angel took Tohru, and sang to her. Tohru tried to join in, but the angel shushed her each time with a look. He sang of pain, of darkness, of longing. Mostly, though, of music. Always music. He spoke words of anger, sadness, joy, peace, and pity. He sang of writing music for one person and one person alone. And for an instant, Tohru believed that person was her.

Rounding the corner into a small chamber, Tohru saw a perfect model of her, dressed in an ornate wedding dress. At the sight of it, she fainted.

The angel picked her up carefully, and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in lovingly, and closed the curtain surrounding the bed.

* * *

><p>Tohru awoke refreshed. "Oh, Uo-chan, I have had a most wonderful dream! I met my angel, and he was just as I imagined!" Rubbing her eyes, Tohru looked around. This was not the dormitory of the opera house. This was the place of her dream.<p>

"And... he took me down a hall, down some steps, on a horse, and over a lake. There was mist on the lake. And the angel... he sang to me. Only me." Drawing open the curtain, she stepped out.

"He was so handsome, and kind. I felt as though my heart would burst with joy." Tohru looked around. She saw a model stage, with her in her dress in the center of it.

"You looked just as beautiful that night." Tohru jumped, and turned to see her angel.

"Who was the song you sang for?" She couldn't help herself. Then she was overcome with humility. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask. I mustn't be selfish."

"It's okay." The angel looked very serious, his eyes looking at her with an intensity that made her blush. "It's okay, for you to be selfish every now and then."

"Thank you." Tohru said.

"And, if you want to know, it was for you." Tohru blushed even more.

"Ah...uh...I mean..." The angel laughed.

"Don't worry so much. You brighten everyone's life. Don't you ever doubt that."

"Might I...ask your name?"

"Kyo. Kyo Sohma."

"Sohma? As in... the royal family? The nobles? Prince Yuki?"

"DON'T mention his name." Kyo sat down and put his head in his hands. "It's all HIS fault that I'm this way. That my mother died. That my father rejected me."

"Wh-what way?"

"...Nothing."

"What? Please tell me. I want to help..."

"You can't help! Nobody can! Unless I can destroy him, I will always be a monster!"

"M-monster? You look normal to me."

Kyo laughed harshly. "Just look at me, in THIS form." He ripped off a bead bracelet and tossed it onto a table.

Then, it wasn't Kyo the angel. It was a monster. It looked part cat, part...lizard? Was that fur or scales? And the smell!

"Curse you! You little Pandora! Your curiosity will kill you! A plague on you! Stupid Delilah! You wanted to see me? THIS is me! Now you can't be free!"

Tohru just stood there. Then, slowly, she went over to the table and picked up the beads. Grabbing the paw, she slid on the bracelet. Then he was her angel again.

Kyo stood up, and offered a hand. "Come, we must return, Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

**I HATE the unmasking scene in Phantom. Even on Broadway, I felt like we saw the evil too soon. He was too cruel, too early. This made it even more confusing as to why Christine couldn't choose one or the other. I had trouble writing this. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Don't forget to review with who YOU think she should choose. I have an idea of who I want it to be, but I'm a people-pleaser. I want YOU to choose.**

**I think I'll do what Fangrules does.**

**0 reviews=as long as I want!**

**1-2 reviews: Couple weeks to a few months**

**3 or more reviews: ASAP**

**Hugs and strategically placed pink smoke!  
><strong>

**-Little Miss Spaz  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, you guys have to look up First Kiss by Alexander Rybak. He is not only hot and foreign, but he has the voice of an angel.**

**Anyway, here we are! RNR!**

Hatori was freaking out. He had no lead soprano to open his opera that night. Il Muto would fall apart if things didn't straiten out soon.

He walked into the opera house. "At least all of these rumors are selling lots of tickets," he commented to the maid who took his coat.

Shigure was not so calm. "Oh no! Everyone is talking about Hannibal, and inquiring about Tohru-kun!"

"Calm down, Shigure, this is free publicity!"

"But we have no singers!"

"Have you seen sales lately?" Tori-san noticed the piece of paper Shigure was holding. "I see you have one, too."

"'Dear Shigure, what a delightful party. Tohru was so beautiful. I have to say that we don't miss Isuzu. On that note, the Italian is a walking mess. Must you give her the leads when she's way past her prime?'"

Hatori pulled out his note. "'Dear Hatori, just a quick reminder: My salary has not been paid. Please put it somewhere discreet, or mail it to yourself that I might pick it up. P-T-O... Nobody likes to be in debt, so please fulfill my request.'"

They began to argue. "Who on earth would send this?"

"Somebody with quite the ego."

"These are both signed, 'O.G.'"

"Who is that?" They pondered this.

"OPERA GHOST!" They announced in unison.

"This is nothing short of shocking!"

"He is mocking us!"

"Not to mention he wants money..."

"What a funny thing."

All at once, the front doors banged open, and the Prince marched in. "Where is she?"

"Who, Isuzu-san?"

"No, Tohru-kun. Where is she?"

"How should we know?"

"She's not with you then?"

"Of course not!"

"I want an answer! I believe YOU sent me this note?"

"Of course not!"

"You mean to tell me that this is not the letter you wrote?"

"What is it we're meant to have written?" Hatori grabbed the note.

"'Do not fear for Honda-san, the Angel of Music has her under his wing. Great misfortune shall befall you if you attempt to see her.'"

"If you didn't send it, who did?"

"Where is he?" Isuzu burst in.

"Oh good, you're back!" The managers lept to aid Rin with her coat.

"WHERE IS HE?" She demanded.

"Who?"

"The Prince!"

"What?" Yuki calmed down.

"You! You sent me this note!" She shoved the paper into Yuki's hands.

"'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Honda-san will be singing on your behalf tonight. Great misfortune shall befall you if you should try to take her place.'"

"Tohru! This is all a scam to help Tohru!"

"Who sent these?"

Rin pointed at Yuki. "I know who sent it! The Prince! Her lover!"

"Indeed. We have been having trysts in the costume closet." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Signora!" The managers followed Rin into her dressing room, where she cried.

"Honda-san has returned." Everyone turned to see Hanajima, with Arisa by her side.

"Really?" The managers perked up.

"May I see her?" Yuki asked, forgetting the warning from the ghost.

"I though it best we left her alone." Hanajima said.

"She needed rest."

"Will she sing?" Rin questioned.

"WILL she sing?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Here I have a note." Everyone sighed in disgust.

"Let me see it." Hatori took the note, and read it aloud.

"'Gentlemen, I have recently sent you notes of the most trivial matters So far, you have disobeyed me. I shall give you one last chance.'" It seemed as if the ghost's voice began to replace Hatori's

"Tohru Honda has been returned to you, and I'm determined her career should progress. In the new production of _Il Muto_, you shall henceforth cast Isuzu as the page boy, and put Honda-san in the role of countess. The part which Honda-san plays calls for charm and appeal. The part of the page boy is silent which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my seat in Box Five, which will be kept open for me. Should these demands not be met, a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur. I remain, gentlemen, your faithful servant, O.G."

Rin began to weep again. "I will leave! This is all too much!"

"Signora, don't be a martyr. Honda-san will be playing the page boy. YOU shall be the lead."

After much pleading, and many gifts, Rin put on her costume and set foot onto the stage for the performance. Meanwhile, a shadow watched as Tohru put on the simple garments of the page boy.

* * *

><p>The opera house was bustling. The opera was underway. Tohru felt humiliated in the costume she wore, which was probably how Isuzu wanted her to feel. But, if it meant Isuzu-san was happy, she wasn't going to complain. At least she had an important role. Arisa was the harassed maid.<p>

A voice cut through the music. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Tohru recognized the voice. It was her angel. And he sounded displeased.

**Okay, I want reviews. Please? With sugar? I had to listen to the notes over and over again. NOT a fun time. I will not update with any less than three reviews.**

**Hugs and strategically placed pink smoke!**

**~Little Miss Spaz**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! CURSE YOU CHATROOM WHERE I ROLE-PLAY AS NEW YORK!**

**Anywho, I beg your forgiveness. And reviews. Those always make it easier to write. Merci bien to all who review!**

The angel. He was here. And he sounded mad.

"It's him..." Tohru looked up toward the balconies.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Rin smiled at the audience.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." The voice rang out.

Rin shrugged it off, and informed the maestro to begin from the top. She went back to singing the high notes, bouncing across the range like a bird.

The angel continued to shout. Eventually, even Rin had to stop.

Arisa ran off-stage to ask Akito-san to investigate. Akito-san had told her and the other dancers that the Opera Ghost was a frightful man, and to watch that we didn't anger him. But Hanajima had warned him to keep his hand at the level of his eyes, because he had angered the ghost with his stories.

Akito went off to search for the ghost. Meanwhile, Isuzu was getting her throat sprayed with the serum that kept her voice from cracking horribly after a long performance.

The opera started again. Rin went to sing the bouncing high notes, when the impossible happened. Her voice cracked. She sounded like a toad.

Shigure and Hatori ran out onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will continue the performance in ten minutes time, when the countess will be played by Miss Honda!" Tohru was dragged out to face the now cheering crowd.

Shigure stepped forward. "In the meantime, we will give a performance of the ballet of act three from tonight's opera."

The maestro looked up in surprise. "What?"

Shigure kept a smile on his face, while still speaking quite harshly to the maestro. "The ballet!"

The maestro got to work. "The ballet!" he shouted to his musicians. The curtain lifted, and the ballet began.

* * *

><p>Akito was in the hollow ceiling of the opera house. He kept hearing noises, but it was never anything he could see. He turned to go back to his post...and ran right into a smiling dark man.<p>

"Looking for me?" the man sneered. Akito ran the opposite direction, with Kyo in pursuit.

Akito thought he knew the opera house well, but with every turn, the man was always in front of him. He ran out onto the catwalk directly above the stage. Kyo leaped, and made the walkway sway. Akito fell, facing the stage below.

Kyo pulled out a length of rope. "Should have listened to Hana-chan. Pity." The rope went around Akito's neck, and was swiftly tied to the walkway.

* * *

><p>Arisa was watching the ballet from stage right. She wished SHE was out there, instead of playing a stupid maid. In exchange for being a somewhat important role, the difficult ballet solo had been given to Momiji. A boy in a tutu. Repulsive.<p>

But not as repulsive a sight as the body of Akito hanging from a rope in the middle of the stage. Arisa let out a scream. The dancers looked up. Momiji fainted. The whole opera house was in a stir.

* * *

><p>Tohru finished tying her corset. She turned...and there was a rose. She went pale. "Oh no..." She raced off to find Yuki, praying she wasn't too late.<p>

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm in English. Don't tell Miggles.**

Tohru ran. She heard the screams of people as they saw the corpse of Akito hanging from the rafters.

She found Yuki in the exact spot she had expected. "Tohru, what is happening? Why was that man hanging from the rafters?"

Tohru grabbed his hand. "Tohru? Where are you going? We have to get back!"

"We can't go back there! He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!"

"Tohru, don't talk that way! Don't even think that way!"

Tohru continues her worrying. "He will stop at nothing! He will kill everyone and keep going until he gets what he wants..."

"There is no such thing as this teacher! This Opera Ghost doesn't exist!"

"Yes he does! I've seen where he lives, Yuki! And I've seen his other... form..." She walked away, shivering with the memory. "Barely human... Hardly any earthly creature... But his eyes... So sad... So lonely..."

Yuki stared at her, trying to understand what she was saying.

"And his voice... It filled my soul... It filled me... I felt finally at peace..." A small smile crept onto her face.

"Tohru, it was all a dream..." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No more of this dark talk. Forget your fears. I'm right here, and I will always take care of you." He turned to her, and looked her right in the eyes. "Let me care for you. Let me be there for you. I love you. Just love me, and let me love you. That's all I ask."

Tohru looked him in the eyes. "Keep my thoughts light and open. Then I will always love you."

Yuki leaned in and kissed Tohru. She saw him close his eyes, and saw how happy he was. She, however felt nothing. Those stolen kisses from the times in the attic were faint visions. She could think of nothing but how she wished that she was kissing her angel and teacher instead. As she decided that being with Yuki could help her keep her angel from harm, she closed her eyes, just in time to miss the slight flutter of a cape behind a statue.

* * *

><p>Kyo had heard the whole thing. He had heard Tohru's talk of his appearance, but also of his song for her. He smiled until he heard all talk cease, and he peaked around the horse and rider he was behind to see that Tohru was kissing the Prince. He sat behind the statue and cried until he heard them leave.<p>

He walked out to where Tohru and Yuki had stood, and saw that she had dropped the rose he had given her. He picked it up, and held the red petals to his face, breathing in the sweet perfume, thinking of his love. He spoke to the flower as if it were her.

"I gave you my song. Made you your own. And now, you've betrayed me. Lied to me. Is this the payment your teacher gets?" he laughed at his own naivete. "He was bound to fall for you as soon as your voice hit his ears."

Thinking back to the vows they had given each other, his smile faded away. "You will curse this day, Tohru Honda. The day you turned against your angel."

* * *

><p>As Tohru stepped out for her final curtain call, a small gasp sounded. She was pulled out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the chandelier, which had fallen right in the center of the stage.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**This next chapter flashes forward six months. Yuki and Tohru are not married yet, but they are engaged, and are keeping it a secret. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and that you will accept the path Tohru is taking to true love. This is, after all, MY work.  
><strong>

**Also, quick detail change: Tohru has been at the opera house for years, not just a little while. Sorry.  
><strong>

It was New Year's Eve. All of Paris was abuzz with the excitement of the new year. The Opera Populaire was molding a Ball de Masque, and France's richest were in attendance. Shigure and Hatori came in, with Mayu-chan on Hatori's arm, and some blond girl on Shigure's. The pairs were happily chatting with each other, with Hatori praising the party, and Shigure soaking up the extra attention.

In the background, people were dancing, and the most-heard words were of the masquerade, the new chandelier that had been recently installed, but most of all, of the six months of no opera ghost, no accidents, and no mysterious shadows.

Many believed that the ghost was gone for good. However, Tohru could feel his presence, and could sometimes still hear his voice singing songs in her head. Although she was happy about her engagement, she wanted it to be a secret, on the chance her teacher would reappear. Every time a voice sounded, she turned, but was disappointed to not see her angel.

"Tohru, are you all right?" Yuki was somewhat concerned about her recent quiet nature, but shrugged it off as wedding anxiety.

Tohru smiled. "Think of it. A secret engagement. Look, your future bride."

"Why must we keep it a secret? You know that the ghost is gone..."

"Might be gone..."

"It's a wedding, not a crime! What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! Let's just keep it secret still. You will understand soon." She kissed him, and the distraction worked.

They kept on dancing. Tohru eventually let herself give a real smile to Yuki. Nothing could go wrong that night.

Unfortunately, something did. The crowd grew hushed, and all turned to see a dark figure in a skeleton mask descending down the grand steps.

"Why so silent, everyone? Did you think I had gone away forever? Please tell me you've missed me! I've spent my time writing you a new opera! Here it is! Don Juan Triumphant!" He pulled out a sword, and everyone flinched.

"Fondest greetings to you all. A few notes before we begin rehearsals, however. Isuzu may be an okay singer, but she has to learn to act. Strutting around the stage doesn't sell tickets." Rin scoffed, but didn't speak.

"And our Don Juan, Hatsuharu, must lose some weight. For the sake of fitting the part, of course." Haru looked ready to punch him.

"Now, Shigure-san and Hatori-san: You HAVE to learn that people like you belong in offices, not theaters." The managers just cowered at his blade running coldly along their necks.

"And as for our lovely star, Miss Tohru Honda. No doubt that she will perform to the best of her ability, and I'm not saying her voice is bad, but she knows that if she wishes to be the best, she still has an awful lot to learn. If only pride, that foe of foes, would let her return to me, her teacher."

At the word teacher, Tohru, for the first time in months, entered the trance that his voice gave her. She stepped closer to him, her eyes meeting his, seeing only him. He looked at her, and she saw once again that scared boy from the mirror. She nearly smiled, but his eyes fell to the ring around her neck.

"You cannot leave your master! Your chains are in my hands!" He ripped the necklace from her throat and stormed off into a puff of smoke.

Yuki leaped into the hole that no one else saw. He was in a maze of mirrors. He saw the ghost, but which figure was real? Inches from his head, a noose dropped. As soon as the ghost had disappeared, he felt his arm grabbed.

It was Hanajima. She led him through a door at the side, let go, and went off to her chamber in the dormitories.

"Madame Hanajima!"

"Please, monseiur, I know no more than anybody else!"

"That isn't true! Please, Madame. For all of our sakes." His eyes pleaded.

"Very well." She opened the door and invited him in.

"It was years ago. I had just begun teaching ballet here at the opera house, not long before Tohru came here. As a treat for the girls, we went to a traveling fair. Gypsies." Her eyes saw something far away, not of this time.

"There was a booth. The sign above the door announced it was the dwelling of The Devil's Child. There was a boy in a large cage. The man who had beckoned us to come in went into the cage. The boy couldn't escape when the man took a bracelet of beads from around his wrist. The boy... Everyone laughed. The gruesomeness of it all entertained everyone. All I could see was the boy reaching for the beads as soon as he could, turning back to his human self. Tears ran down his cheeks."

She wiped the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "Later that day... I welcomed him into the opera house. Led him to the basement, and gave him a way into the kitchen." She came back to the present. "He's had no life other than this since. He stays in the labyrinth below the opera house. He has become a composer, magician, and taught himself how to read and do arithmetic. He's a genius!"

Yuki could see that Hanajima admired this ghost, and he felt a sense of irritation. "Clearly, Madame, genius has turned to madness."

Hanajima turned to him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I suppose so..." She hung her head as he walked himself out.

**Sorry that took so long! Review?  
><strong>


End file.
